1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and is applicable to a three-fold printing function which performs appropriate page arrangement with a physical sheet of paper to be printed folded in three sections, in a printer driver configured to control a printer connected to a computer, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Printing by a printer connected to a computer is controlled by a printer driver of the computer. The printer driver has a variety of functions. In a normal state, a logical page for associating data managed by an application running on a computer with a physical sheet of paper and representing the data and the physical sheet of paper to be actually printed are in a one-to-one relation. In contrast to this, there are a printer and a printer driver having functions that enable a user to obtain various print results without being conscious of complicated page numbers or sheet size. The functions include layout printing which arranges logical pages on one physical sheet of paper, or bookbinding printing (booklet printing) which generates a print result having a book-like organization by using double-side printing, and the like.
In the bookbinding printing, in particular, there is printing implemented in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-82945). Combined with the double-side printing, this bookbinding printing is set to produce an optimal print result when printed sheets are stacked, folded in two, and bound. Specifically, a printer driver carries out all data processing necessary for bookbinding, such as optimally calculating a relationship of physical sheets of paper and logical pages to reorganize page order by the printer driver, or reducing for layout, the size of the logical pages to be printed on sheets, and the like. This enables an application or a user to achieve bookbinding simply by performing various settings with the printer driver and without modifying page numbers of data of the application. This is a convenient function for users and the like.